


By The Way... We're Engaged

by Annikka_Faye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annikka_Faye/pseuds/Annikka_Faye
Summary: Dan and Phil are doing a liveshow when Dan forgets to take off his engagement ring.





	By The Way... We're Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very original, but I felt the need to write it, so enjoy!

Dan’s POV:

Phil and I got ready to do the liveshow on YouNow, frantically rushing around to remember everything. We moved the new merch that was coming out next month, shut off the TV, and covered the pictures of us on the bookshelf behind the laptop. We got in front of the webcam, and got ready to begin. Phil gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered, “I love you, bear.” before starting the YouNow. I smiled, and glanced at him.  
“Love you too, Phil.” I replied, and hit start.  
“Hey, there, everyone! Welcome to the liveshow!” Phil said enthusiastically. We ranted and said hello for a few minutes, telling stories about our week. I was using my hands to explain something that had happened between me and a very jumpy dog in London, when Phil glanced at the chat, his eyes wide.  
“So then the dog reaches for my scone, and I- what?” I asked, looking at him. He shook his head.  
“It’s nothing.” But obviously something was bothering him, so I looked into the chat, too, and read off a random comment without looking at it.  
“cuddleswithphan says, ‘Why is Dan wearing a ring?’” I paused, and glanced at down at my hand. I had forgotten to take off my engagement ring. I looked at Phil. He cocked his head at me. We had a conversation with our eyes, asking the question and Phil nodding the answer.  
“Oh.” I started. “Well, we were gonna tell you guys in a video, but you got us! Of course,” I looked at Phil, who was grinning. “It would be me who forgot to take off the engagement ring, wouldn’t it? Oh, right, we’re engaged.” The chat went crazy. I nodded at Phil, who reached behind him and ripped off the sheet covering the photos of us together like a dramatic reveal in a movie. He started to read off some of the comments.  
“‘Phan is real!’ says one person. Yes, yes it is. Has your dream come true?” He teased. But of course, the chat immediately spammed with things like, “YES YES IT HAS”, “OMG PHAN !!!111!!”, and “MY HEART I CANNOT”. I decided to play with them a bit, and by Phil’s smirk, I could see he did, too.  
“Well, then, love,” I said, making the chat practically die. “I suppose we should tell them the other thing…” I said, winking.  
“Oh, yes!” Phil replied, catching on. “The other thing. Well, we... adopted kids!” He conjured up a little story to mess with our fans.  
“Yeah! Quadruplets!” I exclaimed sarcastically. “Their names are Ashley… Anna, Brenna, and… Becca.” I shook my head and glanced at the chat, but it was lagging so much I couldn't read it.  
“Just kidding!” Phil yelled. “About adopting, of course. We are engaged.”  
Then he leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. “I love you, Daniel James Howell.”  
“I love you too, Philip Michael Lester.” He pulled away.  
“To the people just joining, welcome! By the way… we’re engaged!”

**Author's Note:**

> That was one of the shortest things I've ever written, less than a page long, but I had a writing urge to get out so you get a cute tiny little fluff fic! If you guys liked it, I might make it a series on their adventures coming out? Let me know! (I promise the other chapters will be longer than this if I do end up making it a series!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
